Ceramic honeycomb structures are used in vehicular exhaust systems to reduce pollutants. Such structures are generally formed by extrusion and comprise a network of interconnected web walls that form a matrix of elongated, gas-conducting cells which may be square, octagonal or hexagonal in shape, for example. The network of web walls is surrounded by a cylindrical outer wall or “skin” that is integrally connected to the outer edges of the web walls to form a cylindrical structure having opposing inlet and outlet endfaces for receiving and expelling exhaust gases through the matrix of cells.
The outer skin and the perimeter at each end of a ceramic honeycomb structure need to be inspected to ensure the structure meets specification with respect to skin thickness and uniformity, and the absence or presence of defects such as cracks, fissures, and skin separation (delamination) and the like.
Consequently, improved systems and methods that can quickly and efficiently inspect ceramic honeycomb structures are needed.